


When Three is Company

by DistractionReaction



Series: When Lions meet a Mouse [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Apparently it is something I am capable of, Book Spoilers(ish), Hobbit Spoilers, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Beta'd, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionReaction/pseuds/DistractionReaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo settles into a strange new routine with Fili and Kili, but finds himself dwelling on the younger's comments at the springs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Long road to Beorn's Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sort of happened. It was kind of an accident really! But here it is. Part two of what might be shaping up to be a series of fics. 
> 
> Thanks again to the amazing Homglovemeiamsweating for being my cheerleader/bullying me into pumping out my word count while I'm on vacation. 
> 
> Also: I am loosely basing these stories off of the Book (which admittedly I have not read in years, and did not consult before writing). As such, I feel I should warn you that I am slightly diverting (read: a lot) from canon for this series. Also I am taking some pretty major liberties with Beorn's hall okay, there are now rooms because of reasons like creative license and things and stuff. 
> 
> A gift to you Filibo fandom! Enjoy the first chapter! <3

The incident at the hot springs had left Bilbo feeling rather flustered and out of sorts when he and Fili eventually made their way back to their encampment. However, all he’d received for their unexplained absence was a few knowing glances (Gandalf, Thorin, and of course Kili); otherwise the rest of the company paid them little heed. 

Even still he found his head spinning, in disbelief about what had happened in the springs, of Kili’s casual response, and of what that meant for his relationship with the two young Durin dwarves. 

That evening he’d shifted around nervously as he’d set up his bedroll, hesitant to move much closer to the brothers who always bedded down together. He was just too polite a hobbit, and despite the obvious intimacy he had shared with Fili earlier that afternoon, he truly did not want to intrude. 

It wasn’t long though, before he found his dilemma solved for him, Kili sauntering up to roll out his sleeping mat near to Bilbo’s own and leaving room for Fili to move in between them. The hobbit flushed hard even as they settled down to bed, turning hesitantly to look at the blonde dwarf, noting that the younger brother’s arm was already splayed over his belly. 

Fili simply shifted back into Kili’s grip, reaching out in turn to envelop Bilbo in a warm embrace, pressing the Halfling to his chest as the three of them curled up to sleep against the hard, unforgiving ground. 

For some time that evening Bilbo had lain there awake, completely aware of the way his face was buried deep into Fili’s chest, Kili’s fingers squeezing over his brother’s stomach and occasionally slipping further to graze against the Halfling’s small frame. 

Despite his best efforts Bilbo found himself drowning in his own thoughts, so much so that and he felt certain that he would be unable to sleep. Yet somehow amongst the soft snores and wafting heat that seemed to radiate from the Durin siblings the Hobbit found himself drifting off, only coming to once the firm frame plastered against his front shifted and moved in the morning light. 

Flushing Bilbo rose himself up from his bedroll, finding Fili grinning lazily at him from where he was sprawled against the ground; Kili long since up and fetching breakfast for the trio. As the young dwarf returned he flashed Bilbo a sure grin, setting a bowl by his now packed bedroll before passing one to his brother. 

The hobbit accepted the meal graciously, feeling a pleasant blush of pleasure at being so instantly included in the sibling’s tight bond, digging in with the two with a shy smile. 

This would be the formula that they adopted for the following days of travel, sticking close to one another as they padded along the forest trails, joking and laughing in airy tones. Then as the light of the sun began to fade beyond the horizon they would settle down, throwing their bedrolls together in a mess as the rest of their company unloaded their packs for the evening. 

There the three of them would curl up together, Bilbo pressed firmly against Fili’s chest and Kili’s arm draped casually over them as they slept. While they had little time for privacy and even less for intimate moments alone, Bilbo felt undeniably wanted by the blonde dwarf. Even still as time went on he too felt drawn towards Kili, the younger Durin brother showering Bilbo with an almost embarrassing amount of attention. He jested with and teased the hobbit, weaseling laughter from him even on their most grueling of days. 

Bilbo found himself flustered by the consideration, yet he returned it gratefully. He was eager to share his stories of the shire with Kili and Fili as they walked, the three of them laughing together as they pushed their way along with the rest of their hearty company. 

It was some days later that Fili and Bilbo sat on the edge of their small group, waiting for Kili to come back from where he was hunting with Nori, separated from his brother after the two had engaged in an ill-conceived prank against Bombur earlier that afternoon. Kili had, in the end, taken the bulk of the blame for executing their trouble making, and thus too received the majority of Thorin’s scorn. 

“Some time apart will do the two of you good.” Their leader had announced, his eyes narrowing in a glare that silenced the building swell of protest from the two young dwarves. 

That evening as Kili was sent off with a firm wave from Thorin he put up quite a great deal of fuss. He had not taken the scolding well, resigning himself to skulk and pout even as he packed up his bow, reluctantly following Nori into the thick wood that surrounded their encampment. Fili had watched his brother go, his expression neutral even as he gave his head a small shake. 

It always baffled Bilbo to see the two men lectured so, but as he had been informed many times over, Fili and Kili (while years older than himself) were not but mischievous teens in the eyes of their peers. The thought made the Halfling flush hard, feeling as though there might have been some shame in his affections for the pair. Especially since Fili’s newfound physicality with the company’s burglar seemed to raise some disapproving looks from the older, more conservative dwarves. Gloin and Oin in particular had taken to scowling at the three of them where they bedded down in the evenings. 

Yet Bilbo took solace in the fact that Thorin did not seem concerned with his nephews’ sudden, strange attachment to the hobbit. It seemed the fondness he had developed for their burglar was not going to fade any time soon. He even allowed Bilbo to fret over his wounds on occasion, scurrying up to flutter nervously at the King’s side as they hiked on, barraging him with questions on the state of his injury. 

Sighing wistfully Bilbo had dropped himself down beside Fili where he sat at the edge of camp, shifting closer only after peering around to ensure no one was watching. “Poor Kili,” he confided after a moment, leaning over until he was pressed gently against Fili’s muscled, leather-clad side. The dwarf sent him a questioning look, one that was evidently directed at his statement and not his proximity as he hooked an arm around Bilbo’s waist, subtly pulling him closer. 

“Ah, it is truly his own misgivings that bring about our Uncle’s wrath.” He responded, smiling down at Bilbo in a way which made the hobbit’s face warm pleasantly. “Maybe he wouldn’t find himself sent off on unpleasant tasks if only he would learn to approach our mischief with more subtly.“

“Like you, perhaps?” Bilbo teased, feeling bold as he rested snug against the other’s side. 

“Aye,” Fili let out a low chuckle, leaning over to set his bearded chin atop Bilbo’s head, “If you haven’t noticed, I am quite practiced at evading the scorn of others.” 

“You do have a certain…charm about you.” Bilbo smiled affectionately, blowing up at the strands of Fili’s braided mustache that dangled down over his forehead. “But so does your brother, in his own right. I’d say he just needs more practice.” 

“Mm, maybe you could assist in such matters.” The blonde pulled back a bit, smiling at Ori as the young dwarf walked past them hesitantly, his expression flushed and his gaze fixed on the pair. Bilbo still had the decency to blush, flashing the company’s scribe a small wave which was returned with some degree of hesitancy, before Ori scurried off, red-faced, to go write in his books. Fili didn’t seem at all phased by the intrusion as he hummed at his side, taking to tapping his fingers against Bilbo’s hip where he had lounged back, regarding the Halfling lazily. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the stealth of your kind, Master Hobbit.” 

Bilbo felt his face heat pleasantly at the comment, bringing one small hand up to curl over the fingers splayed across his hip. “It can be an advantage, at times, to be so small and soft footed. Even in the company of dwarves it seems.” 

Fili smiled down at him, squeezing his side slightly. “Indeed.” 

They fell silent for some time, Bilbo content with the solid weight of Fili’s hand at his side, and the dwarf humming quietly as he leaned back in the dirt. The rest of the company busied themselves with various things, all waiting for their hunting party to return with food for the evening. Bombur had even begun to prepare the stock for a generic stew, humming contentedly as he worked. 

It was some time later before either of them spoke, Bilbo clearing his throat slightly from where he sat, leaning back on his palms at Fili’s side. “Do you suppose he meant it?” 

The blonde dwarf grunted slightly, leaning up from where he’d dropped back on his elbows, his grip on Bilbo’s hip long since abandoned. “Hm?” He inquired lazily, pulling at the pipe he’d drawn from the folds of his tunic, holding the sweet smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling, passing the device over to Bilbo at his side. 

“I mean Kili,” the hobbit clarified, accepting the pipe graciously and sliding it in between his lips. He sucked in hard, his cheeks hallowing as he puffed lightly before he handed it back. Then he exhaled slowly, clearing his throat as he tried to find the words that had been buzzing in his head since their encounter in the springs. “What he said the other day…about an invitation.” 

“ _Oh?_ ” That seemed to spike Fili’s interest, the blonde dwarf straightening somewhat where he sat, the pipe clenched lightly between his teeth. 

Bilbo flushed, suddenly feeling self conscious as he reached down to pluck nervously at the straps of his suspenders. “I mean about joining us…er joining in…the next time…I mean if there was a next time-” He cut himself off, feeling the flush flood up to his ears as he ducked his head slightly. “Do you think he meant it? Or was the comment just in jest?” 

Fili sat up quite suddenly, his entire frame stiff as he regarded Bilbo seriously. “Kili would never hold anything against you. He has no expectations of you as a companion, you need not feel pressured by his comments-”

Bilbo felt his chest tighten at the concern and affection in Fili’s tone, his heart thrumming in his chest as he forced himself to shake his head. “Oh no, that’s not what I meant at all.” He soothed, turning slightly and lifting himself up onto his knees at the dwarf’s side. “I do not doubt Master Kili’s best intentions it’s just that-” He stopped short, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed as that inner Baggins that he had found was slipping away so often of late began to rear its head once more. 

His hesitation did not go unnoticed, a firm calloused hand cupping at his jaw as Fili leaned towards him, their faces coming within inches of one another. “There is no need to feel nervous, _Bilbo_ ,” the sound of his name from the young dwarf’s lips still sent shivers creeping across his spine, “speak honestly, there is no judgment here.” 

The blonde’s smile was so genuine and sweet that Bilbo couldn’t help himself, his small hands coming up to clutch at the dwarf’s thick wrist as he finally worked up the courage to speak his mind. “It’s just that, I would not mind-” He swallowed hard, unable to meet Fili’s gaze even as he struggled with his courage, “-if we do find opportunity for a next time, if you’re still interested I mean…extending an invitation to your brother.” 

Fili seemed to startle slightly at the suggestion, his face falling into something open and real, void of the mask of calm he usually had cast across his features. Then his expression melted quite suddenly, a small smile quirking up across his cheeks. “Would that be something you desire, Master Baggins?” 

Bilbo flushed red hot, squirming slightly where he sat but finding the will to respond none the less. “I would not have mentioned it if I felt otherwise.” 

The dwarf made a pleasant sound in the back of his throat, the noise seeming to rumble straight into Bilbo’s very bones. “Well then, I do not in any way object to such a proposal.” He grinned, reaching up to press his palm flat against the Halfling’s cheek. “My one regret is that we have no privacy to consummate such an act.” 

The hobbit bristled, offense rattling deep in his gut. Fili had not seemed so concerned with privacy when they’d fucked atop the boulder in the hot springs just days before. Though there was a reasonable, sensible part of him that understood the dwarf’s reservations. The taboos that reared their ugly heads at the proposal Bilbo had just made left him nervous and confused, glancing around before he leaned close, whispering in Fili’s ear, “What of our destination? Gandalf’s suggestion of Beorn’s humble abode. There must be some means by which we could find seclusion in such a place?” 

Fili chuckled, once again reaching out to wrap his arm across the small of Bilbo’s back, glancing around quickly before he leaned close, sealing their lips together in a quick, chaste, heart stopping-kiss. “Perhaps, Master Hobbit, just perhaps.” Their mouths brushed together lightly as he spoke, a twinkle in his gaze and a smirk quirking up his blonde whiskered lips. 

“Then it’s settled.” Bilbo stated, mustering his courage as he leaned in for another, quick peck. “We should speak to Kili immediately.” 

“Mmm,” Fili winced slightly, his hesitancy painted across his brow. “I know my brother well, and so too I know how much he cares for a good surprise.” He leaned forward, his scowl slipping up into a wide grin. “If you would have it, Master Hobbit, I would keep this from him for now, present it to him when he’s unsuspecting at this approaching place of rest. He will appreciate it all the more, of that I can assure you.” 

Bilbo hesitated, objection on the tip of his tongue before a commotion interrupted his steady train of thought. Nori and Kili, it seemed, had returned from their foray into the wilderness with much luck indeed. A large stag weighed down their steps, it’s limp, bloodied frame hauled straight up to the center of camp in the midst of much rejoicing. Bilbo found himself flushing deep red at the sight of one of their youngest members of the company, averting his eyes as Kili set down their game with a deep, triumphant laugh. 

The Halfling could feel Fili’s eyes on him as the group gathered around the kill, flushing deeper still as Kili sauntered his way over to where they’d set their bed rolls, a wide grin spread across his features. 

“We’ll eat well tonight.” The young dwarf crowed, reaching out to ruffle Bilbo’s hair as he passed. The hobbit tried to suppress a visible shudder, suddenly painfully aware of the heavy feel of Kili’s fingers against his soft scalp. 

“That we will.” Fili responded, a knowing grin plastered wide about his face. 

When it seemed as though private conversation was no longer a possibility Bilbo simply resigned himself to enjoying the unexpected feast, busying himself with helping Bombur as the deer was skinned and prepared, having already been disemboweled by Nori and Kili at the conclusion of their hunt. 

He did not get opportunity to say much to Fili or Kili, let alone so much as breathe anything in regards to his earlier conversation with the blonde Durin brother. Instead he was simply contented to enjoy the companionship of the entire company as they laughed and sang around a warm fire, Bofur bobbing along and playing on his flute with his hat falling askew atop his brow. 

By the time the stew was ready the group was quite merry, their jokes and sparse laughter ringing quitly about the woods around them. Bilbo had just settled down with his second bowl, feeling warm and contented, something that was surprisingly yet steadily becoming more common on his unexpected adventure. 

He was so comfortable that he barely even bothered to note the large frame that came to settle down at his side, half-heartedly recognizing the heat of another body so close to his own. He simply assumed it to be either Kili or Fili, coming to join him while he supped; so when Thorin’s deep voice rumbled out near his ear he just about spat out his soup. 

“Good evening Bilbo.” 

Spluttering the hobbit quickly brought a sleeve to his mouth, wiping liquid from his chin and fighting back the urge to cough. One of the King’s large hands came to rest across his back, patting there somewhat awkwardly and he struggled to breathe through his surprise. “ _Thorin_ -” he finally managed, his eyes watering a bit as he blinked rapidly over to the dwarf at his side. He shook his head, fighting to regain his composure as he offered the bigger man a small smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Nothing of any real note, I assure you.” The King Under the Mountain responded, his own lips quirking up slightly as he drew his hand back, returning it to the bowl of stew he had balanced in his lap. “I just noticed you supping alone, and I thought I might come over to talk.” 

Bilbo relaxed slightly under the soft weight of Thorin’s gaze, his own smile becoming more at ease as he once again brought a mouthful of soup to his mouth. “I would never object to your company,” he admitted, blowing on the steaming liquid before swallowing it, feeling the heat slide down to rest in his belly. “Though you’ll have to pardon my asking, was there anything in particular on your mind?” 

Thorin did not give him answer, at least not right away, instead casting a knowing gaze off across the fire, at the edge of their encampment. Bilbo frowned slightly and followed the King’s gaze, a deep red flush racing up his throat and spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Suddenly he had a very good idea as to what Thorin wanted to speak to him about. Fili and Kili had just reappeared from the surrounding wood, probably up to no good as usual. They were leaning close to one another as they spoke, sly grins plastered across their bright features. 

Barely managing to keep in a quiet noise of distress Bilbo buried his nose back into his dinner bowl, trying and failing not to heat up like a flame. Thorin then cleared his throat, setting his supper down on the ground next to him and turning to regard the hobbit carefully. “It seems my kin have taken quite the shining to you.” 

Bilbo just about choked on his soup for a second time since the dwarf sat down, his entire frame tensing as he forced himself to raise his face from where he’d buried it in his bowl. “They have.” He admitted, his tone careful and his eyes slightly lowered. 

Thorin grunted in his acknowledgement, reaching out to clasp Bilbo’s shoulder firmly. “I trust they aren’t giving you too much of a hard time…” 

“Wha-” Bilbo blinked up at the dwarf owlishly, suddenly finding it in him to meet the other’s gaze. “Oh, but of course not! They have been nothing but sweet to me. A bit mischievous at times, but I do not doubt that their intentions are good.” 

The King seemed startled at Bilbo’s sudden outburst, and the hobbit felt himself blush even hotter. Then Thorin let out an easy chuckle, one large, calloused hand coming up to drag over his bearded mouth. “I am glad to hear that they are treating you with kindness.” He stated after a moment, reaching down to grab his bowl as he rose to stand once more. Just as it seems he was about to bid his farewell he paused, glancing down at Bilbo meaningfully. “I expect you to do the same for them, you know.”

Bilbo started sharply, feeling his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. All he could muster in response was a violent nod; though his sincerity must have been written across his face, as the gesture seemed to suffice for Thorin. The kingly dwarf nodded at him with a pleased smile, making his way over to where Balin and Dwalin were settled, murmuring seriously to one another with their own bowls of steaming stew held firmly in grasp. 

Feeling as though he would surely die of embarrassment the hobbit groaned, tearing his eyes away from Thorin’s retreating form to instead lean down and bury his head in his hands. He was fairly certain that he’d just been given some sort of odd, dwarven blessing. It was as though Thorin believed him to be courting his nephews…which, when he thought about it, could have very well been the case. He knew little of the practices and culture of dwarves, and while he was constantly discovering more about his strange companions each day, there was still much left that he had to learn. 

“What was it our Uncle needed of you, dear Master Baggins?” The voice startled him sharply as Kili dropped down heavily at Bilbo’s side, leaning in to elbow the hobbit playfully. 

“It seems to have been something of importance.” Fili added, sliding down opposite his brother, the two framing the Halfling’s smaller body with twin, gleaming grins. 

“Nothing.” Bilbo all but squeaked, ducking his head sheepishly at the Dwarves’ looming attention. “Nothing at all, just a casual conversation.” 

“Between friends?” Kili teased, pressing firmly against the hobbit’s side. 

“S-something like that.” He stuttered, fluster sweeping over him as he flicked his gaze up between the two brothers. Kili’s grin was still bright and wide, yet Fili’s expression was more contemplative, his eyes pinched and his lips thinned. 

The moment passed, however, and soon they were laughing and joking with the rest of the company until the fire had died down and they were all curling up to sleep. That night Bilbo mustered up the courage to set his bedroll between Fili and Kili, the brother’s sharing a small look as the hobbit wiggled down to sleep. They said nothing, however, instead simply choosing to settle down onto their mats. Bilbo held his breath as two solid frames slid against him, glancing up at Fili with a quiet question in his eyes. The blonde raised a single eyebrow in response, nodding slightly. Bilbo smiled, feeling encouraged, turning and pressing his back against Fili’s chest. An arm curled up and over his hip, fingers fanning over his stomach as the blonde tugged him back firmly. He then flicked his gaze up to Kili at his front, finding the dark haired dwarf already staring at him, confusion creasing his brow. He offered him a shy smile, lifting an arm up and gestured slightly, the motion appearing aborted and awkward even to his own eyes. 

Kili simply raised his eyebrows, taking a moment to glance up questioningly at his brother over Bilbo’s shoulder. When Fili gave him no response he shrugged, shifting forward to curl up against Bilbo’s front. The young dwarf wasted no time in pressing up against his collar bone, fitting his head under the Halfling’s chin with a huffing breath that gusted, feather light, across the throat at his lips. 

Bilbo sucked in hard through his nose, taking in the musky scent and radiating heat from the bodies wrapped around him with a satisfied sigh. The three of them sunk down into the dirt, curled around each other as they drifted off to the sound of the company snoring and the quiet hum of insects in the thick, darkened woods. 

The new sleeping arrangement seemed to stick, Fili and Kili happily squeezing Bilbo between them as they dozed. It was comfortable and sweet, though it seemed to garner even more attention from the rest of the company. 

The brothers were content to ignore the lingering stares, and Bilbo learned to shrug them off with only a light stammer and a blush. 

When finally they arrived at Beorn’s home the lot of them were gunning for a well deserved rest. Their large host seemed more than willing to accommodate, especially after learning of the circumstances they had faced in their long, hard days of travel. 

The dwarves were divided up and spread out about the large living space, taking beds in groups of three or four. Unsurprisingly Bilbo found himself assigned to a small, single bedroom (one with its own, solid door, something, he noted, that was not awarded to all of their company) which was massive in the eyes of both hobbit and dwarf. While he was sorely tempted to just collapse into the soft, alluring mattress, he was also inclined to take part in their host’s more than generous display of hospitality with dinner. 

They all ate their fill, talking with Beorn and laughing with each other as a keg of cool brew was cracked open for the group to share. Gandalf was sitting with their host, puffing on his pipe as they watched the antics of dwarves unfold. 

They had all been making quite merry in the large, expansive hall, Bilbo watching with barely concealed laughter as Kili picked a fight with Dori, the older dwarf descending on him with a slew of half-menacing threats, when suddenly an arm curled around Bilbo’s waist from behind. The hobbit startled slightly, before relaxing as a thick main of golden hair pooled down in front of him. Fili tugged the smaller man close, leaning down to fix his lips against the pointed curve of Bilbo’s ear. His breath was hot and soured with the stench of beer, yet still the damp sensation against the side of his face left the Halfling feeling weak in the knees. 

“Might I suggest we retire to our room for a time?” Fili’s voice rumbled right through into Bilbo’s chest, causing him to gasp sharply. “We have, after all, your proposed arrangement to discuss.” 

Shuddering he turned in the bigger man’s grip, pausing to flick a nervous glance at the company behind them before he nodded for Fili to lead him away, leaving the rest of the group in favor for a venture deeper into Beorn’s large abode.

As they neared their assigned room Bilbo felt his heart stutter up in his throat, anticipation curling deep in his gut and resting there like a hard weight. He tightened his hand in the grip that Fili held him in, allowing the blonde dwarf to drag him out of the hallway. 

He stumbled into the room, Fili’s hands coming to rest on the small of his back as he gave the hobbit a playful shove, sending him teetering towards the bed. He reached out to brace himself as his hands connected with the mattress, his breath coming out short and panting as he turned, already feeling the stirs of arousal burning in his gut. 

Fili flashed him a wicked smile, slowly closing the door behind him without so much as tearing his gaze from Bilbo’s small frame. The hobbit watched with thinly veiled desire as the dwarf stuck his tongue out, dragging it slowly along the expanse of his lower lip. He took a step forward, reaching up into his hair to pull out one of the long, leather bindings that he used to secure the thick plaits at the back of his head. Looking positively devilish he slowly unwound the strap of fabric, holding it taught between his hands as he took a slow step forward. “We have some preparation to do, it seems.” 

Bilbo swallowed hard, his own tongue darting out to press at the seams of his lips. It was then that he realized what he’d dived head first into, this thing, whatever it was. There was no pulling out now. He mustered up his best cheeky grin, slowly leaning back to hoist himself up onto the edge of the mattress. “Well?” He leaned back on his hands, tongue still darting across his lower lip. “What are you waiting for?” 

**TBC**


	2. For the Love of Matresses behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kili's turn for a nice surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp so this was basically just like 7000 words of gratuitous porn. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support and reviews! This chapter is a long one, so keep an eye out and don't be afraid to let me know if you see any errors, as I am prone to making them and less so prone to catching them, haha. 
> 
> This series is spinning out a bit in my head, and it's probably going to be longer than I originally intended. The next story will not be as graphic, and the story after that will be a longer one with multiple chapters. I hadn't intended this arc to go so out of control, as my favourite ship for this movie is actually Thilbo, but it seems that any stories along those lines may have to wait as apparently this is one plot bunny that has decided to stick. 
> 
> Once again thanks to Homglovemeiamsweating as she's pretty much bullying me into writing all of this porn while I'm on vacation (thank you thank you and thank you again dear!) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and reviews are very much welcome. :D

Fili had, despite the intensity that sparked between them, sealed away in Beorn’s small room, taken his time in peeling aside the multiple layers of Bilbo’s dirt crusted clothes. The entire time he had stared, his mouth slightly parted as he divested the hobbit of his suspenders, as though the act of undressing him was a novelty in and of itself. 

The realization that they had not yet done this, stripped one another bare, hit Bilbo like a punch to the stomach. With a throaty groan he found himself quite suddenly scrambling for the clasps of Fili’s tunic. The dwarf laughed lightly at his renewed display of passion, leaning forward to kiss the hobbit hard even as he reached out to still the smaller man’s hands, big calloused fingers squeezing him in a firm grip. 

“Not yet for me, there will be time enough later.” He murmured, his beard brushing against Bilbo’s face roughly as he spoke. “One of us must look decent enough to stray back into the hall and fetch our third party.” 

Bilbo flushed hotly, testing the strength of Fili’s grip as he tried to draw back his hands, arousal winding tighter as his attempts proved futile. He let out a gusting breath, his eyes fluttering closed as he swallowed hard; a thinly veiled attempt to once more find some sort of composure.

All of his efforts were ultimately void as Fili took both of his wrists in one strong hand, leaning against him until Bilbo’s back hit the bed, pinning his arms firmly above his head. He couldn’t even hold back the moan that pushed up his throat, his inhibitions lowered by the safety of Beorn’s hall and the drink they’d been offered. Bilbo tried his hardest not to arch up into the blonde dwarf as he used the nimble fingers on his free hand to work his way down the buttons of the hobbit’s top, pushing the fabric back until it was bunched up at his shoulders.

The sensation wasn’t entirely comfortable, the rolls of cloth digging into his skin as Fili’s weight pushed him down into the bed sheets;s yet somehow Bilbo couldn’t find it in him to give half a damn. He groaned and squirmed when a calloused palm was fitted against his sternum, pressure sliding down his stomach as Fili made his way towards the fastenings of the hobbit’s trousers, leaving the Halfling panting in his wake. 

“You’re a _horrible_ tease.” He gasped as Fili’s fingers skirted over the buttons on his pants, just barely touching enough to get them undone before the pressure receded once more. 

“Oh you think so do you?” The blonde chuckled, tightening his grip on Bilbo’s wrists just in time to grasp at his pants, tugging them down to his ankles in one swift, brutal movement. He smirked at the wiggling hobbit, taking his time as he freed the smaller man’s large, hairy feet where they became trapped amongst the pooling fabric. “Just you wait, Master Baggins, and see what I have in store for you this evening.” 

Bilbo groaned, tugging hard at the dwarf’s grip, his entire frame positively arching as he felt strong fingers squeezing tighter around his wrists. “ _Me?_ ” He rasped out, his voice embarrassingly high pitched and cracking in a way that he hadn’t experienced since his adolescent twenties. “I thought this evening was about Kili?” 

Fili simply hummed, leaning down to nip teasingly at the soft flesh of the Halfling’s throat, tossing his pants aside as he finally managed to work them free. “It is, to an extent. And I can guarantee you that he will enjoy every second of what is going to transpire within these bed sheets, _little one_.” 

The hobbit bristled at the use of the pet name, horribly disgruntled as his body seemed to reject any and all objection, his cock swelling up against his smallclothes at the affection lacing the bigger man’s tone. “You will be the death of me.” He admitted after a moment, slamming his head back against the mattress with a groan. 

“I should certainly hope not.” Fili remarked, sounding scandalized by the idea. “What a waste that would be, of a perfectly suitable bedmate.” 

Bilbo snorted. “I’m glad to hear that you think so highly of me as a companion.” 

“Oh,” Fili growled, his voice dropping an octave and his eyes becoming half lidded as he dragged his thumb along the waistband of Bilbo’s under cloths, “but _I do_.” 

With one mighty wrench the dwarf yanked the last sparse patch of fabric down across Bilbo’s small, trembling frame. He released his grip on the hobbit’s wrists in favour for maneuvering the garment completely off and casting it haphazardly to the floor at their side. Bilbo cried out sharply at the burst of cool air that washed over his now bare frame, his cock springing up to bounce against his stomach as the chilling sensation mixed with the flushed heat that seemed to consume him completely. 

“Eager, are we?” Fili cooed, leaning down to press his face against the smaller man’s gently, his beard scratching against the round of the hobbit’s cheek. 

Bilbo made a sound in the back of his throat, torn between distress and arousal. “It’s your fault really.” He chided, no real weight to the disapproval in his tone. “You should probably do something about it.” 

That earned him a full blown laugh, Fili’s eyes scrunching up as he grinned broadly. “All in due time.” He dragged his chin over the halfling’s cheek, catching Bilbo’s lips in a chaste kiss. “For now, however, I would ask you to help me relieve you of that top.”

The hobbit raised a single eyebrow, regarding Fili skeptically as he carefully pushed himself up to sit. The dwarf shifted back where he had straddled the smaller man’s frame, giving him room to move as together they dragged his blouse up over his shoulders and off of his arms. It was then tossed lazily over Fili’s shoulder, no doubt landing on the floor somewhere with the pile that was the rest of his clothing. 

Afterwards he pressed Bilbo back down, a firm hand on his chest, peering at him with a cat-like grin from behind his mane of thick, golden hair. “That’s better.” He smiled appraisingly, seeming to enjoy whatever it was he saw as he gazed down at the hobbit splayed out before him. “Now, your hands, if you would.” 

Bilbo bit his tongue to hold in a questioning objection, his brows pinching even as he obediently presented him his hands from where he was strewn on his back across the bed.

Fili positively beamed at his compliance, one hand disappearing over the bedding at their side while he reached out with the other, using it to cross Bilbo’s wrists over one another. Then suddenly the hair tie he’d removed earlier was in his grasp and he was weaving it around Bilbo in an intricate kind of binding. By the time the hobbit found a means to voice any sort of objection Fili had all but bound his hands together, tying the ends of the thick leather cords in a series of intricate knots. 

“H-” Bilbo spluttered, indignant and red faced as he glared up at the dwarf above him, “Hey! And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

“Nothing that you don’t want Bilbo.” Fili soothed, catching the hobbit’s bound wrists between his large hands and bringing them up to his mouth. He gave each of his palms a light kiss, his small smile quirking along his features. “It is for my brother really, though if you object I would not hesitate to cut you loose. As I have said before, you never have to fear anything from me Bilbo, not ever.” 

The statement rang out so genuine and true that Bilbo felt himself swallow with a nod, words escaping past his lips unbidden. “I trust you.” 

The bigger man made a pleased noise at the back of his throat, reaching up to fiddle with the back of his head as he produced one more, albeit slightly shorter, cord of leather. “Good, because I will need you to, for this next part.” He reached out, gripping Bilbo’s hip to push the hobbit further up on the bed. When he spoke again he had fitted his face against the other’s pelvis, his chin resting there and his eyes fixed on the Halfling’s face. “Spread your legs.” 

\--

Soon after what was quite possibly the most arousing and simultaneously humiliating moments of Bilbo’s life, Fili had risen up from where he was positioned between the hobbit’s thighs, stopping only to press a kiss to his jaw before he stood back. 

He’d asked the Halfling to be patient, citing the need to go fetch his brother with a distinct twinkle of mischief in his lust heavy gaze. With a promise to return in haste he slipped out the large door, disappearing quickly into the hallway beyond. 

Bilbo let out a trembling groan where he was perched on the soft sheets, beginning to wonder if he should regret his decision after all. He hadn’t objected as the bigger man began to bind his cock and balls, biting his lip hard and fighting back the questions that he knew were burning in his eyes. 

“Just as before,” Fili had assured him, referring, as they both well knew, back to the firm grip he’d had on Bilbo’s cock during their encounter in the springs, “only this is a more hardy solution. It will help you to make the pleasure last until you become more… _accustomed_ to such things.” 

Bilbo had flushed hard and stammered as the blonde finished tying the cord around his aching balls, keeping the leather snug, yet not so tight as to cause him too much pain or discomfort. His embarrassment was fed further by the dwarf’s astute observation of his apparent and relative lack of experience in the bedroom; particularly when compared to those much more versed in the art of taking pleasure in another’s flesh. 

It wasn’t as though he was a virgin, rather he was just unpracticed, having garnered most of his limited experience in quick tumbles with fellow troublemakers when he was just a young hobbit himself. Since the death of his parents, and even a bit before that really, he had not found himself as willing to fall into the bed of another. There were, as it seemed, much more important things to attend to in life than simple pleasure for pleasure’s sake. 

Now, however, he started to regret his lack of dallying in the world of lovemaking. Fili seemed so confident and sure, and even Kili approached the concept with an air of ease that left the tips of Bilbo’s ears burning. Really, while he knew that this had all been his idea, it still came as somewhat of a disbelief that he should find himself left alone, stuttering in the center of a foreign bed, awaiting two dwarves of all things. Even his younger, more Tookish self would have scoffed at such a concept. He shifted slightly where he knelt, flushing harder as he tried to find a comfortable position that still minded the tightly bound swell of his engorged cock. 

The sensation was both painful and deliriously good, leaving him keening quietly to himself as he awaited the Fili’s impending return; and _Kili…_ The thought drove a spike of pleasure into his gut, leather tightening slightly over his arousal as he shifted up on his knees, biting his lip hard. By now he knew there was little hope of preserving the respectable hobbit that he’d been when he first stepped out his door at bag end. He was an adventurer now, and more than that. He was _wanted_. 

With another groan he brought his bound hands up to his face, scrubbing hard over his eyes and trying to not to let the heat of arousal overtake him completely. The sharp bit of leather on his sensitive skin helped, and soon he found himself once again breathing easily; albeit through clenched teeth. 

The anticipation that washed over him was near overwhelming, his jaw tensing as he carefully peeked out at the door from between his fingers. From across the room he could tell that it was sealed shut tight, yet still when he strained his ears he also heard little movement behind it. There was a part of him which had assumed Fili would have been back by then, dragging his little brother in tow. 

Suddenly he felt the grip of embarrassment, tight across his chest as he kneeled miserably in Beorn’s warm bedding, his head hung low across his collar bone. There was a part of him that felt that perhaps, just perhaps, he’d been had. That he was the butt end of some cruel joke. Though his better self abandoned such notions, stricken with the thought of being used so. 

He’d just about given in to such despairs when realization hit him like a brick, the door handle of their tiny room rattling sharply before the heavy wood opened, two small, sure frames entering through it. Kili wasn’t facing him, laughing as he backed into the room. 

Bilbo stiffened, a flush coursing over him from head to toe as an involuntary sound escaped his lips. The noise startled Kili sharply and the young dwarf turned, his eyes widening almost comically as he caught sight of the hobbit, crouched on the bed. The archer’s mouth dropped open as he seemed to struggle to find his words. “This-” He brought a hand to his lightly stubbled mouth, a grin quirking up from beneath his features. “Brother-”

The young dwarf trailed off again, a puff of a laugh escaping from him as he turned to face the blonde at his back. “Brother,” he finally managed, his hand still pressed firmly to his lips. “I…I must admit this was not what I expected when you said you had a surprise for me.” 

Bilbo flushed hard, shame and embarrassment burning across his cheeks as he bit his lip. He had expected a lot of things when Fili returned with his brother in tow. Laughter was not one of them. Suddenly he regretted everything they’d done that evening. He felt ridiculous, trussed up like a holiday turkey, kneeling on a mattress in naught but his skin. Against all his wishes he felt liquid begin to blur across his vision, eyes stinging as he blinked rapidly to stave off a flood of tears. 

But then Kili continued, his tone shifting to awe as he reached out to his brother grabbing his chin in his strong grip. “I expected some pocketed leaf from the wizard, or some plan of trickery that I might take part in, but this-“ He leaned in suddenly, and Bilbo felt his breath hitch from where he was crouched on the bed sheets. Kili pressed his lips against Fili’s, kissing him deep and hard, the older dwarf moaning loud enough to ring across the room. The archer took a moment, stealing a few more quick pecks before he pulled back, positively beaming. “This, this is _infinitely better_.”

Kili turned then, releasing his grip on his brother’s jaw in favour for surveying the bound hobbit on the bed. His eyes were half lidded, pupils blown so wide that Bilbo could see it from where he sat across the room. The Halfling shuddered hard, the tremble coursing over his entire body as he forced himself to keep Kili’s gaze. 

The young dwarf practically purred, his teeth catching on his lower lip sharply as he sauntered forward, appearing all too calm for Bilbo’s liking. He looked almost cat-like as he sauntered forward, his hips rolling and his strides careful. “To what do I owe this delicious gift brother?” Eventually his soft footfalls led him to the edge of the bed. There Kili reached out, his fingers scraping up against Bilbo’s scalp as he laced them deep in the hobbit’s thick curls. Bilbo shuddered hard, glancing up at the archer with a barely concealed sense of trepidation. Whatever the dwarf saw in his gaze only seemed to further please him, his head cocking to the side and his mouth falling open in a quiet groan. “And it isn’t even my birthday.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot take all of the credit.” Fili admitted after a moment, sealing the door to the room shut behind him as he slowly padded towards the bed. “This was on Bilbo’s wishes.” 

Kili raised an eyebrow at his brother, reaching out to grasp at the leather bindings around the Hobbit’s wrists, tugging sharply and throwing the smaller man off balance. “All?” 

“Well, the idea was our little Halfling’s, at the very least.” The blonde came up to stand at his brother’s side, his eyes flicking over to where Bilbo knelt, a filthy smirk across his lips. “For the presentation, however, I am completely to blame.” 

“Is this true?” Kili asked, turning once again to the hobbit, his hands still clenched around his leather bindings. 

Bilbo was mortified, his flush burning hot across his face like a fever as he hesitantly nodded. He just wanted to die of embarrassment. Nothing would have pleased him more than to have the very bed lurch up and swallow him whole, sparing him this misery. 

Or at least that’s what he thought, until suddenly Kili tightened his grip on the bindings, jerking Bilbo up sharply as he positively growled. “And you’re sure about this?” He murmured, dragging the hobbit flat up against his chest until Bilbo was straining up on his knees, their faces so close he could feel the dwarf’s breath, gusting across his cheeks. 

The hobbit swallowed hard, nodding once again, only to gasp as the motion caused their mouths to brush. Kili’s stubble was rough, sharper to the touch then the long, soft whiskers of Fili’s beard. Bilbo tried and failed to suppress a hard shudder, pushing forward with his bound hands until the archer’s grip relented, allowing him to press his palms awkwardly against the taller man’s breast. “Yes, yes I am.” 

Kili actually laughed at that, the sound rumbling so deep that it seemed to shake right through him where he crouched. Not giving Bilbo another second to think he leaned the last hairsbreadth forward, crushing their mouths together roughly. The force behind the kiss was bruising, Bilbo’s whole body teetering off kilter as he scrambled for purchase against Kili’s chest. He curled his fingers into the other man’s tunic the best he could manage, relief flooding through him as strong fingers wrapped around his bounds wrists, steadying him. 

Where Fili’s kisses were firm, wet and slick, Kili’s were rough and frantic, with the biting nip of teeth across both mouth and tongue that left Bilbo keening. The archer barely gave him time to breath, white spotting across his vision as he slipped back slightly, his whole body feeling heated and feverish. Then, just as he felt he would pass out, Kili pulled away, leaning back to give him room to suck in hard, heaving as he clutched to the bigger man’s front. 

No sooner had it seemed he would be given some reprieve was Kili on him again, stubbled chin scrapping against his throat as he began to kiss and suck on the soft flesh there, causing Bilbo’s toes to curl and the cording on his cock to tighten painfully. He all but whimpered, finding himself tipping back in the bed, Kili following in short order, licking and biting and eliciting all manner of wanton noise from the trembling hobbit. 

For a moment all Bilbo could do was lie back and gasp, arms immobile and his body pinned by the dwarf’s bigger, sturdier frame. Then his senses came rushing back to him, like one large, clarifying wave, and he gave the young archer’s chest a small push with his hands. “Wait-” He gasped out, almost choking on the word as the mouth on his throat sucked hard, pulling flesh in between teeth and worrying in a deliciously painful manner, “For the love of all things- Kili, Kili wait!” 

That seemed to sober the dwarf slightly, his expression sinking as he sat back on his knees. “You wish me to stop?” He sounded so hurt, his eyes widening in a way that made him look so very very young. As young as he truly was, Bilbo supposed. 

The hobbit shook his head hard, reaching up to clutch at Kili’s face with bound hands. “No no! I mean yes but…no I don’t want to stop it’s just-” He cursed his floundering tongue, closing his eyes for the moment it took to find composure. “It’s just that, this is supposed to be about you.” 

Kili blinked, his expression still bordering on comical as Bilbo sat up suddenly, forcing the dwarf back a bit on the bed. Once they were both kneeling Bilbo reached forward, pressing his bound hands against the archer’s chest and dragging down sharply. “About me?” Kili murmured after a moment, staring at Bilbo with furrowed brows; like he was some intense puzzle that the dwarf couldn’t seem to work out. “What with the surprise, and you waiting here all trussed up like a present…isn’t this already about me?” 

“Well yes, I suppose when you put it that way. But-” Bilbo swallowed hard, his fingers slipping under the hem of Kili’s tunic to rest along the hard edges of his belt. “But I want to do this for you.” He nodded, mostly to himself as though the decision was made and final. Then he stopped, suddenly feeling rather selfish in spite of his intentions. Cautiously he tugged on the leather that kept up Kili’s trousers, feeling it slide out of its buckle with a satisfying clink. Then he remembered his manners and looked up, his tongue darting out to wet at the swollen flesh of his bottom lip. “Please?” 

Kili sucked in hard, shooting a bewildered look over his shoulder, presumably at his brother. Bilbo looked up as well, finding Fili a lot closer than he last remembered. The blonde dwarf nodded at his younger sibling with a serene smile, moving to plop down on the bed at Bilbo’s other side, surveying the pair as the mattress dipped under his weight. 

“Alright.” The word left Kili slowly, hesitantly, as if he was unsure that this wasn’t some sort of trick. With what seemed like a great deal effort he dropped his hands to his side, shifting with Bilbo’s fingers still hooked firmly into the waist of his pants. Resolutely the dwarf dropped back from where he knelt. He settled against the mattress once more, this time seated with his legs parted slightly, his hands splayed out behind him for balance. “Show me then, little hobbit. Make it all about me.” 

Bilbo flushed as Kili’s smile turned challenging, already feeling as though he’d laid out too high of expectations for himself. Rather than allow the continuation of his own floundering, however, he set to work instead, coming forward up on his knees to lean closer to where the young dwarf sprawled. He started on the fastenings of his pants first, actions fumbling and awkward with his wrists bound so tightly together. Kili didn’t seem to mind, his breath hitching and his gaze becoming half lidded as he let himself drop down further, sinking into the mattress until he was propped up on his elbows. 

Only once he’d finally managed to get the archer’s trousers open did Bilbo notice movement on the bed behind him. Fili had shifted up towards the headboard, muttering something quiet that the hobbit couldn’t quite pick up. While he was curious, it was nothing compared to the desire that welled in him at the groan he received as he pushed at Kili’s pants. Licking his lips he hooked his fingers into the dwarf’s smallclothes and peeled them down past his hips. He made the motion slow, deliberate, watching with barely concealed hunger as each inch of heated flesh was revealed. 

By the time he’d managed to free the archer’s cock Kili was making tiny, delicious noises, his hips rolling in minute, aborted motions as Bilbo dragged the fabric down over the hard length of his arousal. The hobbit felt a punch of desire at the sounds, chancing a glance up through his eyelashes at the young Durin dwarf where he lay. Kili’s eyes were half lidded, his cheeks darkened in a deep flush and his teeth digging mercilessly into his bottom lip. 

Bilbo moaned outright at the sight, his small hands going right to the other’s cock even as their gazes locked, just barely managing to wrap his fingers around the thick body of the dwarf’s arousal. Kili immediately bucked up into his grip and gasped, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering shut. Bilbo couldn’t help himself, the words came unbidden as he tried his first stroke, dragging both his hands up the length of Kili’s cock together. “You’re incredibly handsome.” He murmured, sounding awestruck even to his own ears; but the dwarf truly was gorgeous, and Bilbo just thought he ought to know. 

The words didn’t quite have their desired effect, however, as Kili’s head snapped back up, his lips thinning and his eyes widening slightly. Bilbo was so shocked by the reaction that he just about pulled away, but something in the dwarf’s eyes made him hold fast, his fingers tightening slightly around the circumference of his cock. It seemed to take Kili a few moments to find his voice again, and even when he did he sounded confused and a little lost. “You truly think so?” 

Bilbo was stunned. “Of course!” He spluttered, somehow managing to keep his grip on the other despite his genuine shock. “Surely one would have to lack eyes to think otherwise.” 

Kili’s blush returned threefold, his expression growing sheepish as he ducked his head slightly where he’d leaned back. “I’ve been told so before, by family, and some friends but-” 

The archer trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he offered Bilbo a halfhearted shrug. 

“It’s our culture, little one.” Suddenly Fili had returned at his back, the blonde dwarf’s chin coming to rest across his smooth shoulder as he spoke. “For a dwarf, Kili does not fit our general standard of beauty, for his nose and ears are quite small and he has no real beard to speak of.” The younger dwarf bristled at this, but it seemed he knew his brother had not meant the words to sound unkind. “To us and our kin, Kili looks quite…awkward for his age. Many of our peers treat his appearance as something he will one day grow out of.” 

Bilbo scoffed, entirely offended on Kili’s behalf. “Well that’s preposterous! Just because you don’t look the same as everyone else, doesn’t mean that you aren’t gorgeous.” He exclaimed, tightening his grip on Kili’s cock and giving it a long, firm stroke. He leaned in as he did so, pressing his face close to the dwarf’s as he fixed him with a firm expression. “Don’t you listen to those other dwarves Kili, you are as beautiful, if not more so, than most of your kin. I’m appalled you are not told so more often! In fact, I think I will make a habit of it myself.” 

He nodded to himself again, his expression set with determination. 

Kili’s mouth just dropped open slightly, a glaze forming over his eyes as he leaned up and bumped his forehead against Bilbo’s. He seemed for a moment as if he did not know how he should react to such a statement. Fili, on the other hand, made a noise like a rumbling growl in Bilbo’s ear, his teeth catching on the soft lobe even as wet hands slid down across his ass. 

“Bilbo, you continue to amaze me every day.” The blonde dwarf groaned, sliding a slick finger against the hobbit’s tight hole and causing him to jump slightly, pushing him further into Kili’s frame. 

He just about concussed himself against the dwarf’s forehead, relieved that he didn’t have to release Kili’s cock as the archer reached up to steady him with a large hand across his sternum. It seemed he’d recovered from the shock of the hobbit’s comments, his mouth relaxing back into an open smile as he nuzzled up into Bilbo’s face. “Gandalf was right.” He murmured, leaning in to catch Bilbo’s lips in a kiss. This one was softer, shorter, almost chaste as the dwarf puffed out a laugh. “You hobbits truly do never cease to wonder.”

“Don’t build me up too high now.” Bilbo objected with a squeak, starting up a slow, careful pace as he pumped Kili’s cock between his clenched hands. At the same time he rolled back against Fili’s prying fingers, the digits already slicked with something that felt distinctly like oil. As the first one breached him he groaned, his mouth brushing against Kili’s as he did. “I would so very much hate to disappoint.” 

The three of them fell into a rhythm after that, Bilbo squeezing and pumping the cock in his small hands, occasionally leaning down to nip at Kili’s lips and jaw as he rocked back into Fili’s fingers. By the time the blonde had squeezed the third thick digit inside of him Bilbo was painfully aroused. His discomfort was doubled by the bit of leather around his cock, and his hips twitched violently with each wave of pleasure. Kili too, seemed to be getting closer, his arousal slick and wet, causing Bilbo’s grip to slip awkwardly. 

The archer didn’t seem to mind however, thrusting up into Bilbo’s firm grip until he made a small noise, suddenly reaching out to still the hobbit’s bound hands. “Enough-” he murmured, sitting up slightly and forcing the Halfling to move in turn, “-anymore and I’m afraid I won’t last for the main event.” 

“Sorry.” Bilbo apologized, flushing hard even as he continued to roll back on Fili’s fingers. “I got carried away.” 

“No need for apologies.” Kili assured him, reaching up to cup his cheek and press a kiss to his nose. As he pulled back he glanced to his brother over the hobbit’s shoulder, the two of them sharing in some sort of silent conversation in the look. 

Without so much as a word between them Fili was suddenly withdrawing his fingers, Kili’s strong hands dropping down to grip at his shoulders as the dwarf spun him around until he was facing the blonde. 

Bilbo made a startled noise, the sound choking off sharply as Kili’s hands shifted slightly, one grasping at his hip and pulling him back while the other pressed down at the curve of his spine, forcing him to lean forward slightly into Fili’s chest. “ _O-oh_.” 

The archer moved behind him, sliding up until his chest was plastered against Bilbo’s back, the hard line of his cock fitting up against the curve of his ass. “One last chance to turn back.” He murmured even as Fili shifted forward, taking the Halfling’s bound hands and lifting them up so that they were wrapped around the back of his head. Kili rolled his hips slightly, cock wet and slippery as it slid up against his tailbone. “We can stop now, all you have to do is ask.” 

“No!” Bilbo cried out, the sound quite loud as it echoed through the quiet bedroom. He made an embarrassed noise, tugging Fili forward with his grip around the man’s shoulders and burying his face into the blonde hair at his throat. “No, don’t stop.” 

The sound that Kili made as he pressed his face into Bilbo’s back was positively animal. He gripped the hobbit’s hips hard, pulling him back with an unimaginable ferocity. Bilbo’s bound hands slipped from where they were hooked around Fili’s shoulders, his entire body dropping suddenly as he fell forward into the blonde’s laps, his arms trapped around his thick, muscled waist. 

Fili let out a harsh breath, his hands twitching uselessly at his side as Bilbo tried to right himself. Only his efforts were foiled when Kili tugged him back again, his cock sliding up against the hobbit’s entrance and breaching him in one deft, smooth movement. Bilbo moaned, his lips fitted against Fili’s stomach and his hands bound together around the bigger man’s back. He felt deliciously helpless, his entire frame shaking as he forced himself to relax and take the full length of Kili inside of him. 

“Oh god.” He whimpered, his mouth parting as his face dragged down a bit from Fili’s belly button until he had his cheek pressed flush to the bigger man’s pelvis. He could feel his body clench subconsciously around Kili, the dwarf was thicker than his brother, though not quite as long; the intrusion still felt brutal and Bilbo was suddenly quite out of breath. Fili too was panting hard above him, his stomach rising and falling even as he reached down to stroke at Bilbo’s shoulders, trying to help him ease through the initial burn. 

“You’re doing well,” Fili murmured, fingers dragging down across Bilbo’s back as Kili leaned down to mouth lightly at the curve of his spine. 

“You’re so tight, so hot, just perfect.” The archer was babbling slightly against Bilbo’s skin and the hobbit could feel the intense tension that racked his frame. The young dwarf was restraining himself, remaining forcibly still as to avoid thrusting into the hobbit before he’d properly adjusted. 

After a minute Bilbo began to shift, feeling his cock throb hard against the leather binding it as he rolled his hips back into Kili’s lap. “Please.” He ground out, not even entirely sure as to what it was he was asking. “ _Please, please._ ” 

Kili growled, his calloused fingers tightening like steel around the hobbit’s soft hips as he began to thrust, his pace erratic at first while he struggled to find a rhythm. The motion seemed to shove Bilbo further into Fili’s lap, his arms tightening around the blonde’s waist as he felt something hard and slick press up against his chin. 

Somehow, somewhere along this messy tangle of lovemaking they’d been attempting, Fili had managed to maneuver his cock out of the confines of his trousers. Now it bumped against Bilbo’s cheek as Kili fucked the Halfling into his brother’s lap, the hard length hot and flushed deep purple. 

Fili’s entire frame seemed to tighten, his stomach jumping from where Bilbo’s arms were bound around him and his hands sliding into the hobbit’s tangled hair. The moan that escaped the blonde was low and trembling, his whole body taught with strain. 

Bilbo forced himself to look up at the man from where his head was buried in his lap, hips still rolling back to meet each one of Kili’s brutal thrusts. As their gazes locked Fili let out a shuddering breath, one hand slipping from Bilbo’s scalp to gently cup his cheek. He looked desperately aroused, and yet the older dwarf made no attempts to relieve himself.

That was something that Bilbo just simply could not abide. 

The hobbit breathed in through a loud moan, leaning his head back down and pressing a kiss to the hard length of Fili’s cock. The blonde’s whole frame jumped sharply, jostling Bilbo where he was trapped, arms bound around his waist. “ _Bilbo_.” Fili gasped out, sounding entirely wrecked. “You don’t have to-”

That was it, that was all the motivation the hobbit ever needed. With no small deal of effort he pulled himself up slightly in Fili’s lap, opening his mouth over the head of the blonde’s cock and swallowing down as much of the length as he could manage in one go. 

He just about choked himself in his enthusiasm, his throat tightening as he gagged slightly. There was a part of him that instinctually tried to withdraw from the strange sensation, the feeling of being filled from all ends foreign and not entirely comfortable. The sound that Fili made as he swallowed him down, however, erased all thoughts of stopping from his mind. 

“Fili, is he-”

“ _Yes, by the gods yes._ ” 

Kili’s moan met his brothers in tandem and the younger dwarf picked up his pace slightly, striking that spot deep inside Bilbo that made him see stars. He groaned around the cock in his mouth, his cheeks hallowing and spit dribbling down past his wide spread lips. With a renewed sense of vigour he started to suck, trying his best to keep from choking as he tightened his arms around Fili’s waist. 

The blonde dwarf showed an amazing amount of constraint, his hips barely twitching up as Bilbo sucked him down. Instead Fili seemed content to just lace his hands in Bilbo’s hair, squeezing them periodically with gentle, controlled pulls as he panted heavily. 

The sounds simply spurned Bilbo on, his entire body shaking with effort as he felt the cresting build of his completion come time and time again, only to be staved off by the tight squeeze of the leather around his balls. Really, he had no choice but to succumb to the harsh rocking between Kili’s quickening thrusts and the long, hot cock that throbbed against his tongue, pressing all the way to the back of his throat as he hallowed his cheeks and sucked. 

How long they stayed like that, all three sliding together on the bed, he couldn’t be sure. It took all of his energy just to remember to breathe, gasping around Fili’s cock and rolling back onto Kili’s in what felt like the same motion each time. 

Then suddenly Fili’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling sharply and tugging him up off of his arousal as the blonde gave a shout, his whole body seeming to tense and jerk. Bilbo didn’t even realize what was happening until something thick and hot splattered up over his chin, Fili’s completion coating his face in long stripes, his name escaping the blonde with a harsh shudder. “ _Bilbo._ ” 

The hobbit couldn’t even find the words to respond, his mouth falling open as a series of embarrassing whines escaped him, his body still rocking forward with each of Kili’s hard thrusts. It took Fili a moment to compose himself, then the prince reached down, carefully helping Bilbo up and out of his lap, easing his bound arms back over his shoulders and head. 

The shift forced him back further onto Kili’s cock and the archer let out a stuttering breath, both arms coming to lock around Bilbo’s stomach as he was freed from his grip around Fili. The hobbit let his head drop back against the younger dwarf’s shoulder and he just rode it out, his hands still bound and his legs now spread wide over Kili’s strong thighs. 

“Oh please Fili, please I can’t anymore.” He gasped out finally as he felt the build of orgasm strike up, flaming hot in his belly. He could already feel his cock try to swell further, the bite of leather maddening.

Fili seemed to understand, shifting up to where Bilbo was propped up in his brother’s lap and reaching down to start on the fastenings of the tight cord as he peppered the Burglar’s chin in light kisses. “Just a moment, just a moment and it’ll be done. You’ve been so good Bilbo, so very very good.” 

He just about cried as the bindings were finally undone, his body rocking back against Kili hard as his climax started to peak, his bound hands reaching out to press blindly at the hard cut muscles of Fili’s chest. “Oh, oh, oh-”

Kili made a sharp keening noise as Bilbo’s body tightened suddenly, muscles contracting around the dwarf’s cock like a vice as the hobbit was hit with a blinding orgasm, his entire frame convulsing violently. The archer had little choice but to follow immediately after, his hips bucking up frantically into Bilbo’s twitching frame. The Halfling felt the tell-tale hot and wet of release splash up inside of him even as he spent himself on Fili’s front, his vision whiting out and a hoarse cry tearing from his throat. 

He hadn’t thought it possible, but with the intensity of it all he’d passed out cold, if only for a few minutes. He wouldn’t had known the difference except that suddenly he was blinking up at the brothers from his back on the mattress, his hands undone and his entire body shaking with the aftermath. 

“Are you still with us little one?” Kili teased lightly, and Bilbo could only assume he’d adopted the nickname from his brother. 

All the hobbit could manage in response was a slow, dazed nod as he brought a hand to his mouth, pleasure from his orgasm still buzzing through his brain like the haze from a good bowl of leaf. “Yes, yes I think so.” He finally croaked out, shocking himself with how hoarse his voice sounded. “Though I do believe my mind is completely out of order at the moment.” 

“Shagged you stupid did we?” Fili grinned and leaned down to kiss his forehead, the braids of his moustache sliding against Bilbo’s skin. “I do hope we didn’t break you completely.” 

Bilbo scoffed. “I’ll have you know us hobbits, while small, are made of tougher stuff then that.” 

“So it appears.” Fili pulled back and moved to settle in at the Halfling’s side with an arm draped over his chest. 

Kili followed his brother down but at Bilbo’s other hip, curling up to rest his head on the hobbit’s shoulder. Bilbo was more than happy to wrap an arm around the younger dwarf, enjoying the feel of stubbled chin pressed up into the crook of his neck. 

They forewent the bed sheets as they lay, still panting on the mattress, working on slowing the thrum of their heartbeats as they curled into one another tightly. They were sticky and covered in sweat, but none seemed to mind as the slow, cool wash of calm began to drift over them. 

It was sometime later when the silence was finally broken, Kili leaning up on his elbow at Bilbo’s side to stare at the Halfling thoughtfully. After a moment the archer smiled, leaning up to press their mouths together. “Thank you.” He murmured as he drew away. “I mean it, thank you. This was the best surprise I ever could have received, and I do love surprises.” 

Bilbo’s raised his eyebrows at the young dwarf with a quirk of his lips. “So I’ve been told.” He flicked his gaze over to where Fili was pressed against his side, wearing a grin of his own. “Though I will say this. Next time, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to try this with the full use of my hands, thank you very much.” 

Both dwarves laughed, the sound light and bouncing in the quiet, darkened room. 

“Fair enough little one, fair enough.” 

**END.**


End file.
